halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive RfA Campaigning Hi, i saw your new topic on the forum and it said that we could appropiately campaign. Now i'm not sure whether i could make a template with my campaign on and then put it on everyone's talk page. That is my way of campaigning but i'm not sure whether you or the admin team would regard that as spam. Therefore i'm asking you, as one of the highest admins, whether my way of getting people's votes is acceptable or spam and therefore not acceptable. Also i am unclear on where and how to cast a vote on the forum topic. Do i put it in the vote count or vote? Thanks: I asked Ajax and he said i could so here you go: From Relentless Dear Rotaretilbo, Apologies--I have been extremely busy @ Harvard as of late. Sierra kilo yankee sounds like a good modicum to me. Want to get on sometime? Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) No, as in yourself, just like in Heralds of Chaos. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 00:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Please 1. Alow me to keep my User Page the way I would like. 2. Tell me when you wish to change something of mine. --Baracuss 01:05, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Well are you going to mark my Article as God Modded or anything like that, are you?--Baracuss 01:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Understood...--Baracuss 01:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) RE: DYK It was to cut down on any usage of templates. Not using templates on pages was actually suggested by Sannse a long time ago when RR and I first started up making the main page. If you feel that you would like to revert it, then that's fine. :) Thanks, H*bad (talk) 22:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Clean Up Projects? Are there currently any clean up projects going on here. I would like to get involved with helping out this site with its presentation. If you can name anything that I could help out with, that would be wonderful.--Bardhast 05:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I am going to go ahead and clean up the double redirects, but I can get onto those other categories right after I am done if that is alright. Thanks for helping to point me in the right direction!--Bardhast 05:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::You know, I have tried working with bots but they always seem to not get everything that you want. I suppose I would be sort of helping it out a bit by getting these. I have been marking my edits as minor as to avoid some flooding as many have minor to not be shown. I will be working with the broken redirects also in just a few minutes.--Bardhast 05:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::I noticed that a little bit after going through a few. I will go back to those and fix them after I get done with the rest of them. Thanks for the warning.--Bardhast 05:45, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It appears to be localized only to the pages with Halo Fanon: in its name. I believe that would be something that would have to be fixed by someone tech savvy.--Bardhast 05:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::No need to contact RR. I get on IRC often and I am sure there are some tech people on there that can give their advice and fix the problems.--Bardhast 05:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::What should I do about these disambig pages: Spike Grenade (disambiguation) and Nailer? It would appear that their not actual disambig page as per the fact that there are only one real article listed on them.--Bardhast 06:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did you go through the disambiguation pages after I left? I believe I got them all, but I can't be for sure.--Bardhast 04:21, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Link Thanks for taking off the Canon thing... I preformed what you said and made a new article about the Sangheili Ascetic Corps. Follow the link to see!--Baracuss 15:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Forum Concept Can you tell me how my forum idea is? Currently it is under Alpha phase, in other words, prototype. User:Bardhast/Forum--Bardhast 04:39, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the Forum will only be showing 4 because after LOMI changed up the forum programming it lost all of the pages. We have to wait until tomorrow for the system to cache. The problem will be fixed then and so the forum pages will show up. Currently I am working on the picture to make it less of a problem.--Bardhast 04:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Subtank helped work on the page and I believe that it looks a lot better. If you still want the picture changed at all, just tell me.--Bardhast 03:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::Anyway that we can implement this into the Forum soon or would you would like for more editing to be done with it? Also if it is implemented, would you like to do it or me?--Bardhast 04:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, that works for me. Also, I posted on RelentlessRecusant's page about a Halo Fanon podcast. Is there anyway for this to ever happen?--Bardhast 04:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC) sierra kilo yankee papa echo - a brief moment of your time? :) Dear Brandon, Have a quick moment 'round now to hop on? Quick questions for you. :P Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC)